


Ireland and Japan Agreement

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: SG-18 [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: George Hammond just got done with a UN meeting that he knows will cause waves, he should have known that the Irish and Japanese representative would like a private word.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Series: SG-18 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ireland and Japan Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

George Hammond was relaxing after that very long meeting yesterday. One that lasted well into the night that he had to use one of the suites available to the representatives in the times when there was meetings that ran on for a time, usually weeks. The fact that he just put them into the running for a step into a new trade alliance - if - they could agree to a united front was more than enough to set them into a frenzy. One that hopefully didn't go past the time limit. They were given four days by an ancient king, said king would want that answer before the time went out. 

With the way that George knew things went in the SGC, he probably wanted them on the third day.

The third day, that if SGC luck held true, would be a world ending potential disaster that was getting in the way. 

George could see it: an epidemic, a sentient plant that decided that it liked to rule over other life, a parallel world deciding that they needed to escape and somehow the traveler brought just what thy were running from to their world, an artificial intelligence that decided it loved humans and wanted to keep their world for itself, and so much more. 

.....so many of that had already happened that he really would not be surprised. The fact that they _did_ stop them in the end and had an overall happy ending meant nothing when it truly was something no longer out of fantasy and science fiction. The over up television show for the program is doing wonderfully successful from the man that accidentally was mid linked to one of his officers and learned about the program proved that.

And yes, he does know that that sentence proved his point entirely on how off the wall things can get in the SGC.

"General Hammond, the representative of the United Kingdom, specifically the Irish representative, and the Japanese would like to have a meeting with you while you're here." The newest Sargent, named Ander this time, said to him in the middle of breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Are they waiting for me now?" Hammond asked just to be sure if he had time. He only had a few bites of egg left and his coffee, much better than some blends aside from the special one that Daniel Jackson and his department created, that he wanted to finish up first.

"Yes, they are sir." The sergeant saluted belatedly as if just reminded of his rudeness. 

"Very well, I'll be there shortly. Take me to the room after I finish my coffee." He knew he might need it if it was anything like the UN meeting yesterday. 

.

* * *

.

"General Hammond, it is really good to speak with you. My name is Seamus O'Brien, the Irish side representative from the United Kingdom, and this is Yamamoto Haruto, the Japanese representative - and that is family name first and familiar name second. We received some information we would like to be clarified from the SGC." O'Brien greeted before George was even at the door. 

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Hammond shook the hands of them both before moving over to the chair that he would be sitting in. He wanted the option if this took a lot of time. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, General Hammond." Yamamoto concurred. 

"Now, I'll get straight to the point. You filed for a new identity for Cu Chulainn with our government as well as his wedding, confirmed consented on both sides and no arguing for divorce, to miss Tohsaka Rin." O'Brien pointedly was not asking. George was still going to answer him like he did. They already should have known this.

"Yes, her marriage was filed with the Japanese government as well." They were already aware of the program, it was not Hammond's job to do that part when it was already an international citizenship that had nothing to do with the American government other then to report it filed right. Just like they did in the United States records for Hakuno and her marriage to Gilgamesh. She was, despite her name, an American citizen after she 'descended' to a mere human from all reports.

"Are you sure he should be working at the SGC? He's a national hero that we could learn a lot from." O'Brien was leading with his words.

"I am quite assured that he is talking with the anthropologists when not training with the soldiers and the other specialists in combat, or spending time with his wife. I have been told the two of them are taken with one another, if not happy to yell back and forth instead of use their inside voices." Hammond was not going to judge when it came to couples. He had one pair under his mountain that communicated in song for every time they talked to one another after her off worlder husband saw a musical. They had no going back since. 

"Is it even safe to have someone who lived so long ago to wed to a young woman from this time as well as from a different culture?" Yamamoto posed on his side. 

"Cu Chulainn is a national hero akin to Herakles from Greek legends. There was no story of him ever treating a woman wrong." O'Brien immediately defended. 

"Gentlemen. This is something that Mr. Chulann has decided upon himself. He would fight and explore at his wife's side. Mrs. Tohsaka has expressed no problem with this on her own side. Until she does, and we will take action as soon as she expresses so, we will." Hammond didn't have any reason not to work with this. There was too much precedent for what he did, and it working. Until there was an expressed opinion from the parties involved and their secrecy for the project continued, Hammond would stand by it. "I would suggest, if you really feel strongly on this that you send a diplomat to converse with the both of them."

Sometimes, Hammond wondered if the rest of the world could keep up with the madness of the SGC when he had to have any discussions with those outside the program like this.


End file.
